Public Opinion
by Night's Darkness
Summary: Post-Thor and Post Avengers. Every Asgardian knew…


Title: Public Opinion

Fandom: Thor/The Avengers Movies

Rating: G

Prompt: "358. Knowledge in Death, Wisdom in Immortality." with Loki or Thor from 500 prompts for hearts_blood.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I gaining any money for this work. I'm just trying to enjoy myself.

Summary: Every Asgardian knew…

* * *

**Public Opinion**

Every Asgardian knew that Prince Thor was glorious and good, a beacon of hope for the realm and would make a wonderful king when his father crowned him.

Every Asgardian knew Prince Loki was playful and fun-loving, clever and sharp tongued and would make a great advisor to his brother when the time came.

* * *

Every Asgardian knew Prince Thor was a heroic figure, slaying monsters and keeping their children safe at night.

Every Asgardian knew Prince Loki was the one who made their children laugh when they saw him, sending them chasing magical sparks.

* * *

Every Asgardian knew Prince Thor was mighty and worthy of Mjölnir, honourable and a true warrior.

Every Asgardian knew that Prince Loki was cunning and sneaky, dishonourable and triumphant.

* * *

Every Asgardian knew Prince Thor would be king.

Every Asgardian knew Prince Loki would not be.

* * *

Every Asgardian knew Prince Thor had saved Jötunheim, unworthy as they were of being saved, that he had sacrificed much to save the Frost Giants.

Every Asgardian knew Prince Loki had been the one who tried to kill them.

* * *

Every Asgardian knew Prince Thor had gone to save Midgard from a terrible villain, cruel and heartless.

Every Asgardian knew Prince Loki was the one who needed to be stopped.

* * *

Every Asgardian knew Prince Thor mourned his brother as he stood with his father, witnessing the just punishments that were handed down.

Every Asgardian knew Loki deserved everything he got, that he had always been nothing but a monster.

* * *

Every Asgardian knew Prince Thor spent more time on Midgard than on Asgard these days, with his comrades and friends in defence of the realm.

Every Asgardian knew Loki was being given his dues in the bowels of the Palace.

* * *

Every Asgardian knew that Prince Thor should be on Asgard more, that he was neglecting his duties to his own people.

Every Asgardian knew that Loki, having suffered due punishment was now being redeemed and was suffering his thraldom with a quiet dignity that surprised all who saw him.

* * *

Every Asgardian knew that Prince Thor had been the one to destroy the Bifrost.

Every Asgardian knew that Loki had rebuilt it, by hand and alone, over the course of a single year.

* * *

Every Asgardian knew that Prince Thor was a good politician, that he understood the way things worked between the realms, that he knew how to use words like an expert.

Every Asgardian knew that Loki, once he was done with his thraldom, was silent and avoided crowds, but was a mighty warrior when his brother commanded him to defend the realm.

* * *

Every Asgardian knew that Prince Thor was a good brother, and that his brother deserved nothing less for his tireless work after so many centuries of silent vigilance.

Every Asgardian knew that Prince Loki was fortunate to have such a kindly family, who saw him as worthy of redemption, rather than death.

* * *

Every Asgardian knew that King Thor was a great man, it did not need to be acknowledged.

Every Asgardian knew that it was Loki who was truly the hero of the realm, with his strength, his might and his power, and they celebrated in his name.

* * *

Every Asgardian knew that King Thor had become overwhelmed with jealousy at his younger, brighter brother and had banished him.

Every Asgardian knew that Loki had left with his head held high like an honourable warrior.

* * *

No Asgardian knew where Thor had sent Loki.

* * *

Thor knew his brother could be saved.

Loki knew he would never surrender to these people.

* * *

Thor knew Loki just needed time.

Loki knew his silence was his greatest weapon.

* * *

Thor knew Loki was lying to them and himself by pretending his silence was rebellion.

Loki knew Thor was a fool if he thought Loki would just break under the weight of his pressure to repent.

* * *

Thor knew he needed to let Loki figure out who he was without Thor at his side.

Loki knew he could trick them all by feigning obedience.

* * *

Thor knew he had done right when he heard people praising Loki's silent dignity.

Loki knew he hated the admiration in people's eyes –Too little, too late!

* * *

Thor knew Loki had been broken when, even at the end of his thraldom, he refused to speak.

Loki knew the Bifrost was better than ever thanks to his skills, but he did not care in the slightest.

* * *

Thor knew he could not keep Loki at his side, so he gave him assignments, hunts and battles, hoping Loki would just slip away and be free again.

Loki knew he could do whatever he wanted with the freedom Thor gave to him, and returning was the ultimate victory.

* * *

Thor knew that Asgard loved Loki, and that Loki knew it too, but it did not make him happy as it might once have done, because it was not for the things Loki cared about, but his ability to kill and slay monsters, the same reasons they had loved Thor.

Loki knew Thor and he had somehow switched roles, where Thor was called cunning and he was called strong and it would have made him laugh… but he had long forgotten how to do that.

* * *

Thor knew Loki was dying inside, and he knew he had to get Loki out of Asgard to save him.

Loki knew he had once cared about things, but it was so far away it way like a meagre drop of rain during a drought.

* * *

Thor knew Loki did not completely understand why he banished him, because the part of Loki that was that shrewd was as lost as the voice Thor could no longer recall in his own memories.

Loki knew Thor was not sincere in his actions, but they hurt all the same.

* * *

Thor knew he would never see Loki again, but that at least now he had a chance to be happy.

Loki knew Thor had done him a favour, and that it had once again been far too late.

Still, they were more or less immortal, so perhaps his opinion would change in the future.

* * *

Erm… this was a very odd idea but wouldn't go away when I thought of it. I think I have abused the phrase 'unreliable narrator' to its limits. Also, yes, I was deliberately stingy on details of how the two lads progressed to their new roles. No idea if this actually worked, but I figured I'd give it a go.

Hope you liked it!

Night's Darkness


End file.
